theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of The Saboteurs
Rise of the Saboteurs is the Fifth Game of The Ambush Games. It is being hosted by Ivar-Jedi . It began on August 23, 2012 and is currently being played. There are Eleven players. Characters Playable Characters: #Ravi-idej portrayed by Ivar-Jedi, the host of the game. #The Fire Skeleton portrayed by Darth Namialus #Derek Shantaj portrayed by Jett-Kron #Dall Amuro portayed by PindaZwerver #Folus Ratta (Wiz-Man) portrayed by DarthPotato77 #Stimpy Bigshield portrayed by Siblings #Bane Hardy portrayed by DarkSideRules13 #Maria Feral portrayed by Zinga763 #Crystal Diamond portrayed by JediKim2424 #Zamora Firewing portrayed by SithKillagal99 #Harley McGuinnes portrayed by Gamma #Flynn Dawes portrayed by CadBaneKiller Unplayable Characters: #Clone Captain Phoenix portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Jedi Master Zhan Fray portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Pilot Siem Lint portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Worksman Ingo White portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Kyr'am Verd portrayed by JediKim2424 #R9 potrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Obi-Wan Kenobi portrayed by Ivar-Jedi #Clone Troopers portrayed by Ivar-Jedi Story A recently established Elite Force is on it's way to the Jedi Temple to aid the Republic and the Jedi in The Clone Wars. Unfortunately their ship got sabotaged along and crashed on an unknown Jungle/Forest planet. With the ship in flames, the pilot dead, the men and womens are trapped on the planet. Ravi-idej, now the highest in command, discovered that the ship's core has been sabotaged and the Saboteurs are still amongst them! But who? Who is Loyal? And who is Saboteur? Nobody knows anything about eachother (not even the Saboteurs) and Ravi believes that the only way to uncover this is to start a voting. And this is where the fun begins... History Opening "Our Hyperdrive is damaged and being repaired as we speak, Master Kenobi" Fray said to the hologram in his hand. "You can expect our arrival tomorrow" - Jedi Master Zhan Fray to Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi During the opening of the game we see the transport ship "The Grey Bug" peacefully fly throught space on it's way to Coruscant to deliver the Elite Force to the Jedi Temple. On board Jedi Master Fray contacted Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi their hyperdrive is damaged and being repaired and that they will arrive a little later then planned. That night when everyone was asleep a Shadowy Figures appeared and sobataged the ship's engine. The engine exploded immediately and brought the ship down in high speed resulting in an earshattering crash. Sadly, the crash was not without casualties. Several crewmembers died including Jedi Master Zhan Fray who started this operation. Ravi ordered the survivors to set up a camp not that far from the crashed ship while he and Clone Captain Phoenix investigated the ship's insides. When they returned they revealed that the ship was sabotaged and the Saboteurs are still amongst them! Ravi believed the only way to catch them is to vote people off... Day 1 - Discussions "What a band of misfits we have here before us, don't we" Ravi said to Phoenix. "Indeed Sir, but from experience, those are usually the best" Phoenix replied. '' A lot happend during this day. It mostly started out with the group getting to know each others personalities. Especially Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) made a big impression on most... but not in a very good way. During the day, suspicions and accusations ran high and eventually everyone turned to Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) or Crystal Diamond (JediKim2424) Unfortunatly for Crystal, most turned against her, leaving the majority of the group to vote her off. She was taken by Ravi-idej (Ivar-Jedi ) and Clone Captain Phoenix (Ivar-Jedi ) to a private spot. There, Ravi ordered Phoenix to gun her down but she was too fast and quickly evaded the shot. She ran off fast, into the ship, hoping to find something to help her escape. When Ravi and Phoenix arrived at the ship, it suddenly exploded completely. Both men saw a Mysterious Thing (?) on the top of the hills. It quickly disappeared. The night of the day was very quiet and nobody died. Day 2 - Harley's Bad Luck ''"So who is going to be voted off?" Everyone immediately pushed Harley McGuinnes forward. "So be it" Phoenix said. '' This was a VERY bad day for the Swordsman Harley McGuinnes (Gamma) Everyone was interested in voting him off. Anyway, most believed he was a Saboteur because he didn't vote for Crystal Diamond (JediKim2424) on Day 1 and instead voted (as first) for Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) During this day The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus ) convinced most people to trust him a bit more and listen to his advice, in wich most followed. This resulted in a high number vote for Harley and his fate was settled. Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77 ) revealing that he was the Inspector and Zamora is a Loyal probablyt helped too. Because Ravi left to investigate the enviroment Captain was the one leading the Conviction today. He took Harley to a private spot and wanted to kill him as fast as possible. But the Clone Captain did not think about the Swordsman cunning moves and Harley revealed that he had his 2 long swords hidden all the time. He easily defeated Phoenix and before he could bring down the final blow the swordsman bursted into an explosion of blood and fire. Ravi arrived just in time from his trip and shot Harley down with a very big scale gun. During the night Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77 ) went out into the woods alone and found a curious looking diamond and decided to take it with him back to the camp. Little did he know that he was being followed by the Mysterious Thing. When he stopped in his tracks he suprised the Thing with a whip attack and disarmed him. But the Thing headbutted Ratta and made a small crack in his skull. He tangled Ratta into his own Whip and tried to kill him with Ratta's spear. At the last moment Ratta was saved by Dall Amuro (PindaZwerver), Maria Feral (Zinga), Flynn Dawes (CBK) and Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) Day 3 - Snow Day ''"You've all made a big mistake! Please, don't do it again" - Ravi-idej When everyone left the tent this morning they were all baffled to see it had snowed! Ravi-Idej and Clone Captain Phoenix told them it started snowing last night. Ravi revealed that Harley McGuinnes (Gamma) was a Loyal Helper and they should not make this mistake again. The snow wasn't much of a setback for the whole group. Ravi and Phoenix wore they're special Winter outfit, Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus ) melted most of the snow just by walking past it and Zamora (SithKillagal99)...well...she got into a snowball fight! Just like yesterday most people joined the Fire Skeleton again in the decision who to vote of. Making a whole vote chain in the process to use later on. They're target today: Dall Amuro (PindaZwerver) When Ravi openend voting it didn't take long at all for Amuro to gain the majority of the votes. He prepared for his certain death, even voting for himself! When Ravi and Phoenix came to kill the one who got voted off they were suprised it was Dall. They hadn't had any contact with the camp today. When they told him to follow them to a remote corner Dall lost it and ran for it. He pushed over literally everyone. He hopped onto the Mandalorian Speeder that was parked at the end of the camp and fired it up, trying to escape. Before he could even make a right turn he got hit by a bazooka blast and the the back of the speeder caught on fire, leaving it out of control. The Speeder started spinning with Dall still on top, crashing into the mountain wall and exploding, leaving nothing of the human except is always worn Top Hat. It turned out it was The Fire Skeleton who used Zamora's bazooka on the speeder, something she did not like one bit. During the night Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77 ) stayed outside to read a book but heard something in distance. When he went to check it out he was again ambushed the The Mysterious Thing. It used the Fire Skeleton's Firestick to create a small wall of fire to prevent Ratta from escaping. He shot at the Wiz-Man who jumped to the side. His foot got injured. Going through the debris of the crashed ship Ratta lost his cape and started to climb the mountain walls. But the Thing shot a laser just above him and the power of the impact caused Ratta to fall down several feet, dying on contact with the soil. The Thing, now mostly called Kyr'am Verd dragged his body after making a sort of memorial out of Ratta's trademark stuff. Day 4 - Reckoning "Why didn't you just... kill me?" Ravi said in pain. "Your punishment must be more severe" Bane replied and picked him up. '' After Ravi and Phoenix found the memorial for Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77) and placed it back at the camp they revealed that Dall Amuro was the Saboteur Leader and Folus Ratta The Wiz-Man was the Loyal Inspector. Something Ratta had already revealed earlier, but now it was certain. The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) and pals continued their plan on voting people off together. Stimpy (Zinga763) was still there to take nice pictures or go hunting. Earning a lot of love and respect. Again after Ravi openend voting the target of the day got the majority in a record time. Today it was Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13) with this bad luck. Ravi returned to camp to pick up the convict of the day. All the group said was "Bane" and for Ravi this was clear as day. He took Bane with him, alone. Ravi told Bane this were his final moments, but all Bane did was qeustion Ravi's leadership. Ravi started Zhan's Lightsaber, ready to strike. But it turned out Bane was full of surprises, revealing his chainsaw and cutting the saber while simultaneously wounding Ravi's hand. Ravi thought Bane would kill him immediately but he told him his punishment should be more severe, thus breaking his back. Bane made a run for it after giving Ravi the permission to die. During his run Bane got shot in the back of the head, not dying because of some protecting his helmet provided. It turned out it was Ravi who was the shooter, using Bane's own blaster. Ravi, in a lot of pain, shot Bane in the brains and collapsed afterwards due to his immense pain. Luckily Stimpy and Skelly heard his pleas and picked him up. In the night Phoenix was awaiting Kyr'am Verd to strike. Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) an Zamora Firewing (SithKillagal99) volunteerd to help him. Especially Zamora wanted this guy dead. But when Verd appeared he jumped off one of the hills behind them and landed on Zamora, knocking her unconsious. He then battled Phoenix and Derek for short time. He knocked Derek over and tried to kill Phoenix. Derek jumped back up and smashed his big blaster in Verd's face, wich made him trip over. Phoenix wanted to stand up too but got electrocuded by R9, revealing the droid was a spy all along. Derek was ready to shoot Verd in the face but got distracted by R9 being a spy, giving Verd time to pick up Zamora's chainsaw. When Derek looked back at Verd all he saw was a chainsaw moving closer to his face. He was killed and Verd and R9 left the scene, leaving the others allive. Day 5 - The Dilemma ''"Phoenix, why do we fall?" Ravi said. "Sir?" Phoenix replied confused. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up" Ravi answered. '' The morning of Day 5 was a hell. Ravi and Phoenix decided to send out another help signal but instead of making contact the radar exploded. Ravi immediately knew it had been sabotaged, so they're are still Saboteurs amongst them! Phoenix took over for today due to Ravi's injury. He announced Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13) as a Saboteur Henchman and Derek Shantaj (Jett-Kron) as a Loyal Helper. The day had mostly the same formula as yesterday. Skelly and Pals voted off the next on their list. Today: Flynn Dawes (CadBaneKiller) Phoenix returned to camp and picked up Flynn Dawes. He brought him to Ravi who was waiting for them on a remote safe place in the woods. He used a cain now to walk. When Flynn was giving his last words something startled the group and a Giant Snake appeared through the bushes. Ravi told everyone to be silent to be safe, having earlier experience with these beasts. Flynn panicked and tried to run. The Snake flung himself at the young Mandalorian and ate him. Leaving the scene after his meal was finished. And so another terrible night started. The four remaining gourp member were sitting around a campfire but decided to go inside. All, but one, Maria Feral (Siblings) She checked the woods after hearing someone call her name and got ambushed by Verd and R9. Chaining her around he polses. Verd moved the chains around her neck and choked her with all his might while R9 stood by and went crazy cheering for Verd. Maria fell to the ground and was killed. Verd and R9 left, but not before R9 picked up Feral's Sniper wich Verd wants to use before revealing his indentity. Day 6 - (...) ''"Explain now. Hiding things this far in the game, while simultaneously accusing a Loyal will not get you glory. Suspicions have already risen" - The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus ) '' Ravi And Clone Captain Phoenix Subplot Day 1 - Discussions During all the commotion in the camp Ravi-idej and Clone Captain Phoenix (Both played by Ivar-Jedi) are living their smalltime adventures. After searching the destroyed insides of the ship both of them found a broken down Astromech Unit and decided to repair it, hoping to use it as a communacition device. Ravi had to leave Phoenix alone for a while to start the voting in the camp and when he came back the Astromech was finished. But Ravi didn't come back empty handend. He brought a (broken) Mandalorian Speeder with him and helped Phoenix repair it, with the help from the new (nameless) Astromech Droid. When the speeder was finished both returned to the camp for the first conviction, who was Crystal Diamond (JediKim2424) Crystal tried to escape her death but was blown to bits together with the crashed ship. Ravi and Phoenix faced the explosion head on and were flown back by the power of it. Luckily none of them was wounded. They both saw the Mysterious Thing up on the mountain tops. Ravi did not want to worry about it now and went to find out Crystal's alligiance... Day 2 - Harley's Bad Luck ''"Phoenix, i have an objective for you" - Ravi-idej '' After the morning gathering Ravi went to Phoenix and asked if the speeder was fully functional for use. Phoenix said yes. Ravi gave Phoenix the objective to take over his task of hosting for the time until he returned. Phoenix went to camp later that day to pick the who got voted off. As the title suggests it is Harley McGuinnes (Gamma) He took him to remote spot and shot at him. Harley revealed his two swords and attacked the Clone Captain, almost killing him. Ravi shot Harley down with a Bazooka causing Harley to explode in an erruption of blood, guts and inners. Day 3 - Snow Day ''"I'm going to check the place where Wiz-Man found the diamond before getting assualted last night" - Ravi-idej Several Minutes after revealing the allifliction of Harley Phoenix found Ravi ready to leave on the Mandalorian Speeder. Ravi told Phoenix he was going to inspect the place where Wiz-Man (DarthPotato77 ) was attacked last night by "The Mysterious Thing". When Ravi arrived he was suprised to find a skeleton holding the diamond that Wiz-Man picked last night. The thing that lead to his attack. Ravi decided not to pick it up. He also noticed that the skeleton holding the object were the remains of the ship's worksman Ingo White. Returning to the camp Ravi opened voting. When he visited Phoenix and R9 he saw they build a sonar radar to send out an S.O.S signal to the Republic. But sadly it needed a power source and the only one nearby would draw the Thing to them. At the camp they arrested Dall Amuro who tried to escape on the Mandalorian Speeder but got shot down by The Fire Skeleton (DarthNamialus) and crashed into the wall. Day 4 - Reckoning ''"But i broke you..." Bane said to Ravi who turned out to be the gunman. "It takes more then just my back to break me, Bane" Ravi said. '' In the morning Ravi went back to the place with the waterfall and retrieved the diamond. He brought it to Phoenix and he used it as the power source they needed to operate the radar. It worked! and Phoenix was able to send out a signal. Ravi gave Phoenix the objective to keep sending out S.O.S's while he went back to camp to kill the convict of the day. The convict today was Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13) and Ravi took him inside the forest. Bane qeustioned Ravi's leadership skills as a diversion to reveal his chainsaw and destroy Zhan's lightsaber Ravi wanted to use on him. He picked Ravi up and broke his back before running off. He didn't get far because Ravi got back up and shot him in the back of the head (his helmet giving somewhat protection) Bane was stunned at how Ravi did this in all is pain and Ravi shot his brains out. Ravi collapsed and was brought back to camp by Stimpy (Siblings) and Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) In the night Phoenix was waiting for Kyr'am Verd to appear. Ravi would be there if his back wasn't broken. Derek and Zamora volunteerd to help the Clone Captain. When Verd appeared he knocked Zamora unconsious and Derek out of the way, ready to kill Phoenix. Derek got in the way again and threw Verd on the ground. Then R9 revealed himself to be Verd's spy and Derek got distracted. Verd killed him during this oppertunity. Day 5 - The Dilemma Day 6 - (...) Roles Loyal Soldiers Loyal Protector Rise of The Saboteurs Loyal Protector: Loyal Inspector This game's Loyal Inspector: DarthPotato77 (Folus Ratta - The Wiz-Man) Loyal Soldier Saboteurs Saboteur Leader Saboteur Murderer Saboteur Henchman Deaths A list of all the Played characters who died during the Rise of The Saboteurs game. The list is not mixed and starts with the first death and ends with the last. Music This is ofcourse a fictional soundtrack but since Ivar is nuts about movie scores he just decided to put one together for this game. Ofcourse the track names and times are made up and the album does not exsist. Unplayed Characters When Ivar-Jedi build the game and gave the players the oppurtonity to choose the character they wanted to play he had 15 different Playable Character. Sadly, not all were used and he had to kill those off during the crash seqeunce that served as the opening for the game. 1. Ginnick Miina - Ivar-Jedi expected this wouldn't be picked. 2. Denal Carts - Ivar was really hoping someone would pick this one and add some sweet innocene to the game. 3. Nysa Mneme - Even though his girlfriend came up with the name Ivar expected this one wouldn't be picked either. 4. Sylla Ceses - Ivar counted on a 50/50 chance with this one. Ginnick Miina.jpg|1. Ginnick Miina Denal Carts.JPG|2. Denal Carts Nysa Mneme.JPG|3. Nysa Mneme Sylla Ceses.JPG|4. Sylla Ceses Category:Games